The Night Before: Life Goes On
by elin2002
Summary: Another song fic Brooke is leaving and her and Lucas spend their last night together.based on the song by Carrie Underwood BRUCAS!
1. Chapter 1 Sitting up

**Special Thanks to mags0607 for suggesting this song for my next song fic and just a heads up this is a little OOC. The thing with Chris never happened and the non-exclusive stuff never happened.**

_(The name of the song is "The Night Before (Life Goes On)" it is sung by Carrie Underwood and written by Wendell Mobley, Neil Thrasher, and Jimmy Olander. I don't own a thing.)_

_Sitting up on the roof sneaking a smoke by the chimney  
Checking out the moon and the city lights  
Takes off his flannel shirt drapes it around her shoulders  
Slides up behind her and holds on tight (and she says)  
I don't want this night to end… why does it have to end_

Brooke and Lucas had been together for almost a year and in that year they had sworn up and down to each other that no matter the distance college would take them it wouldn't change their feelings for one another. She could see him standing on the other side of the chimney puffing on the cigarettes that he swore he would give up but hadn't yet. She made a mental note to nag him about it again, before she left.

Lucas finished his cigarette and stomped it out on the roof of the café where they stood looking at the stars. He walked back over to where Brooke was standing with her arms wrapped around herself, it had gotten chillier since they first got up there. So it did what he had done so many times before, walked over while taking off his shirt that he was wearing over his t-shirt.

"You know you got to stop doing that." Said Brooke not even looking at him as she put her arms through him warm shirt.

"Doing what?" Lucas decided to play dumb knowing what she was talking about.

"You know what, it can't be good for your heart, and not to mention your lungs." Said Brooke putting her hands on his as he wrapped them around her and leaned back into his shoulder.

"Honey I have a bad heart, a bad shoulder, what's one more body part going bad?"

"Every thing I really don't want to bury you anytime soon unless it's at my hand." Said Brooke joking around with him.

"How did a serious conversation about my smoking turn into you threatening to kill me?" Asked Lucas.

"Because if you don't I'm going to kill you long before the cigarettes ever will, promise me you will." Said Brooke.

"I promise I will quit before you come home for thanksgiving." Said Lucas.

"Good, and just so you know I'm telling Nate to kick your ass if he catches you with one."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Said Lucas.

"God I don't want this night to end, Luke." Said Brooke.

"Me neither."

"Why does it have to end, why can't it just keep going." Said Brooke.

"Because, we have no choice in life babe. I know I love you and you will be right back here in my arms soon."

"I love you too Lucas." Said Brooke as she leaned up and kissed him and tasted the mint gum he had stuck in his mouth after his cigarette.

"Told you, you were smoking." Said Brooke as she started chewing on Lucas' gum that had somehow ended up in her mouth.

"Hey you stole my gum." Said Lucas hugging her tighter.

"What happened to what's mine is ours?" Asked Brooke.

"It stops at the gum." Said Lucas.

"Can we just stay together all night? I don't want to go home yet."

"Well that's good because I wasn't planning on bringing you home anytime soon."

"And what would you have done if I wanted to go home?"

"Taken you home…to my house." Said Lucas.

"Lucas, that is home." Said Brooke.

"I love you Pretty Girl."

"I love you too, Broody."


	2. Chapter 2 Tomorrow She'll Be

_Special thanks to all who reviewed on both boards…_

_(The name of the song is "The Night Before (Life Goes On)" it is sung by Carrie Underwood and written by Wendell Mobley, Neil Thrasher, and Jimmy Olander. I don't own a thing.)_

_Tomorrow she'll be rolling down I-10  
Baton Rouge LSU eighteen years in her rearview  
He's got a Friday paycheck lined up  
Down the block Daddy's shop it ain't much but it's a job  
They've been dreading this moment all summer long  
The night before life goes on_

Brooke and Lucas sat in the back of his pick up at the River Court, trying not to think about the fact that she was leaving in a few hours. She didn't want to go and he didn't want her too, but her parents who were never around told her that they wouldn't pay for her to stay in North Carolina and they had actually filled out an application to Louisiana State University- Baton Rouge, so she was forced to go there. While they sitting there Brooke thought back to Graduation day for them, which was one of the best days of her life.

**(Flashback)**

**Brooke sat up near the front of the large graduating class while all of the people she considered family sat behind her. Haley, Lucas, Nathan, and Peyton sat near each other while Lucas' best friend Skills sat behind them, Mouth was somewhere in the middle, the group's doofus Tim sat down the way from Nathan. Brooke wished she was sitting back there too, but she couldn't. It was now time for them to rise to receive their diplomas. Brooke's row was motioned to stand and began to walk to the front, since starting to date Lucas she had pulled her grades up considerably and stood there with a rope that signified that she was graduating with honors.**

"**Rebecca Davins." Said the principal.**

"**Brooke Penelope Davis." Brooke's name was met with screams and yells from the back of the class where all her friends sat and then she looked up and saw that Karen and Keith were taking pictures of her like her parents should have been doing if they had bothered to show up, but no a last minute business trip to China had come before their daughter's high school graduation.**

**After the she received her diploma and a hug from Whitey who had handed it to her she returned to her seat after looking back at Lucas and winking at him.**

**(End of Flashback)**

"Hey Cheery where'd you go?" Asked Lucas as he pulled her closer to him and reclined in the bed of the truck.

"Just thinking about Graduation Day." Said Brooke. "Are you working tomorrow, at your dad's shop?"

"Yup, but not until after you leave." Said Lucas.

"Okay." Said Brooke as she started to wonder how exactly she was getting there, Keith told her if she followed I-10 she should be fine, she printed the directions from the computer and had put them in her car that morning so she wouldn't forget. Lucas had wanted to take her down there but she insisted that she could make it down there herself. Now she didn't want to leave with out him.


	3. Chapter 3 A Tear Falls

_Special thanks to all who reviewed on both boards…_

_(The name of the song is "The Night Before (Life Goes On)" it is sung by Carrie Underwood and written by Wendell Mobley, Neil Thrasher, and Jimmy Olander. I don't own a thing.)_

_A tear falls off her cheek right when it hits his arm (he says)  
C 'mon baby let's get out of here  
They take one last drive round town man it already looks different  
He bangs the wheel says "Life Ain't Fair"  
This growing up stuff man I don't know…just don't wanna let you go_

While sitting in the back of Lucas' truck Brooke starts to silently cry realizing she doesn't want to leave Lucas behind in Tree Hill. Lucas felt a tear hit his arm as he was holding Brooke close to him.

"Hey, why are you crying Pretty Girl?"

"Because I don't want to leave, why can't I just stand up to them and tell them I'm staying no matter what they do." Said Brooke as she buried her head in Lucas' chest.

"Because it's not that easy, honey they said they'd take everything away from you." Said Lucas remembering the day she showed up at the garage after the fight with her parents in tears.

"But how can they do this? I mean it's not like they're here ever and I'm hardly ever at the house as it is I'm either at Peyt's or your house."

"I know, C 'mon baby let's get out of here. We'll go for a drive." Said Lucas as they stood up in the back of the truck and walked to the edge and got down before helping Brooke down.

They drove around the town and Brooke looked at all the places that her and Lucas had gone to. Some spots they made out in, fought, made love in the truck in. This is what Brooke was thinking about when Lucas hit the steering wheel and said 'Life ain't fair.'

"I know Broody it really isn't." Said Brooke as she held on to his hand.

"This growing up stuff man I don't know…just don't wanna let you go." Said Lucas as he glanced over at her with tears in his own eyes.

"We won't let either of us go. Ever. I promise you." Said Brooke as she squeezed his hand for reassurance.

Lucas pulled over to the side of the road and put the truck in park and they both sat there and cried together for about 20 minutes. Both trying to comfort each other the best they could. Soon after the finished crying, in true Brooke and Lucas fashion they got into a hot and heavy make-out session. Which only ended up being interrupted by a knock on the driver's side window.

"Hey Mike. How's the wife?" Said Lucas as he wiped some of Brooke's lip-gloss off.

"Hey Luke, Brooke. She's good. What have I told you two about making out on the side of the road before."

"Put the hazards on?" Asked Brooke as innocently as possible.

"Cute Brooke. Come on you guys this is the 4th time this month alone I've caught you, it's gotten so bad that we're on a first name basis now and Luke I can spot your truck a mile away." Said Mike.

"Mike face it, it's Tree Hill you come looking for us. Just so you have something to do at night." Said Lucas.

"No I don't."

"Mike it's true because of the entire police force you are the only cop that comes and taps on my window. Well with the exception of Reynolds that one time."

"Just move it along, guys okay?"

"What do you think we were trying to do Mike." Said Brooke.

"I meant go somewhere else like your bedrooms, motel, anything but the side of the road." Said Mike.

"Fine, but believe me you're going to miss us when we're gone." Said Brooke.

Mike left shaking his head knowing Brooke was right. This was the most he did all night and now he would head back to the station and get ragged on by the other officers for yet another encounter with Brooke and Lucas.

"Well at least we didn't get a ticket, this time." Said Brooke.

"I know, it was hard enough to explain to Mom and Dad how I got the last one for loitering on a back road. And I still say that was a bogus ticket." Said Lucas.

"Luke you kept hitting the breaks and we weren't driving." Said Brooke with a laugh.

"I kept hitting the breaks because one somebody was on top of me and two I had nowhere else to put my feet."

"And that is why I paid half the ticket. But you half to admit that was a great night."

"Yeah it was, I'm still glad that Mike didn't come by until after we were done." Said Lucas.

"At least we didn't get indecent exposure." Said Brooke. "That would have been an interesting conversation with Karen and Keith."

"One I really don't plan on having in the future." Said Lucas.

Brooke and Lucas left the spot and drove around for a couple more hours before he took her back to her house.


	4. Chapter 4 I 10

_Special thanks to all who reviewed on both boards…_

_(The name of the song is "The Night Before (Life Goes On)" it is sung by Carrie Underwood and written by Wendell Mobley, Neil Thrasher, and Jimmy Olander. I don't own a thing.)_

_Tomorrow she'll be rolling down I-10  
Baton Rouge LSU eighteen years in her rearview  
He's got a Friday paycheck lined up  
Down the block Daddy's shop it ain't much but it's a job  
They've been dreading this moment all summer long  
The night before life goes on_

_That's what my mama told me and just like those kids I didn't  
I didn't wanna listen to no one  
There's nothing you can do nothing you can say I know how it feels  
When love goes away_

_Tomorrow she'll be rolling down I-10  
Baton Rouge LSU eighteen years in her rearview  
He's got a Friday paycheck lined up  
Down the block Daddy's shop it ain't much but it's a job  
They've been dreading this moment all summer long  
The night before life goes on_

_They've been dreading this moment all summer long  
But here it is they don't have long…the night before life goes on_

Lucas reluctantly dropped Brooke off at her house around 3 am; she was leaving around 10 am. But they decided to say their good-byes then and there, also because Lucas had to work at the garage the next morning.

"So are you sure you don't want me to come in the morning before you leave?" Asked Lucas.

"No you have to work and it'll be easier this way, besides I already said good-bye to your parents." Said Brooke.

"Okay, well I guess I'll talk to you when you get there." Said Lucas.

"Of course, I love you so much." Said Brooke tearing up.

"I love you too, Cheery." Said Lucas.

"Oh, before I forget hand them over." Said Brooke.

"Hand what over?" Asked Lucas hoping she'd give up.

"You know what! Don't make me strip search you either."

"Would you please?" Asked Lucas knowing he would cave.

"Lucas hand them over." Said Brooke.

"Fine, here." He said as he handed her his pack of cigarettes.

"Thank you."

"You know nothing is stopping me from going and buying another pack." Said Lucas.

"You're right, but if you do Nathan will kick your ass, and then when I come home an official 'no parking zone' will be called." Said Brooke.

"You know that's just punishing yourself right?"

"Yes, but you see it's punishing you even more because I could go without it." Said Brooke knowing she wouldn't go through on the threat.

"You keep telling yourself that Pretty Girl." Said Lucas as he patted her leg affectionately.

Brooke and Lucas said their goodbyes and Brooke headed into her house and went to her now empty room, the only things that remained in her room were her vanity, bed, a suitcase that held her clothes for the next morning and the stuff she would need for her drive to Louisiana. She rented a small trailer to help bring her stuff there and since her parents decided to sell the house Keith and Karen were keeping the rest of her stuff that she couldn't take in the garage for her. Brooke fell asleep thinking about how she could have let her parents talk her into moving to Louisiana for school when what she really wanted to do was stay in Tree Hill. And then she remembered that they had told her that they wouldn't pay for school and for her to throw her life away on a high school romance. Even though she had repeatedly told them that what she and Lucas have is more than some high school romance. But all they saw were dollar signs and to them Lucas didn't have enough but to Brooke he has everything including her heart.

She woke up early and got ready to leave she dreaded this more than any thing. She threw her suitcase in the car and got in took one last look at the house in her rearview mirror and pulled out of the driveway and headed toward the highway. She got to the bridge that crossed over the river and she had a perfect view of her town and decided that she didn't care what her parents did she belonged there more than any thing. She belonged there with her friends; the family however mixed up it was that she loved more than anything and most of all she belonged with the man that made up her other half. However infuriating he could be at times she was his and vice versa. She was halfway across the bridge was she realized she didn't want to go any further. So she put on her blinker and did a three-point turn ultimately stopping traffic in both directions and started back in the way she came.

When she got to the end of the bridge she saw lights and heard a siren.

"Damn!" Said Brooke as she pulled over and came to a stop.

"License and registration please." Said Mike as he came up to the car window.

"Hi Mike." Said Brooke when she realized it was him.

"Brooke, what are you doing?" Said Mike now concerned that she would pull such a move on a bridge.

"Going to where my heart is." Said Brooke.

"Brooke do you realize what you just did in the middle of the bridge you could have killed your self or someone else up there." Said Mike.

"Well it beats dying in Louisiana, when my whole heart is up here." Said Brooke.

"I still have to give you a ticket Brooke." Said Mike.

"Okay give me the ticket so I can go." Said Brooke.

"Give me a minute." Said Mike as he returned to his car.

Mike came back a couple minutes later with the ticket.

"Since when do you work days Mike?"

"Just today, I'm filling in for one of the other guys he had a event at his kids' school or something. And he is working my shift tonight." Said Mike.

"Am I free to go?"

"Yeah, you are and no more moves like that okay."

"Thanks, Mike and I promise no more moves like that." Said Brooke as she started her car.

Brooke left and made her way to the garage. The drive wasn't that long even though she took the long way to there by going by the river court just to be sure he wasn't there. Finally the garage came into view and she saw his truck parked half hazardly in the lot, no doubt in her mind the effects of staying out all night with her. She got out of the car after she parked and made her way to the open doors where she caught a glimpse of him. She could see the outline of his wallet in one of his back pockets and in the other the outline of a pack of cigarettes. She decided to give him the benefit of the doubt at this point.

She realized that he wasn't going to notice her there any time soon so she decided to make her presence known to him.

"What does a girl have to do get some service in this place sleep with the owner's son?"

"Brooke what are you doing here you're supposed to be on the highway right now." Said Lucas as he ran over to her.

"I got half way across the bridge when I realized that I didn't want to go any further, so I turned around, and got a ticket by Mike, and came here." Said Brooke in one breath.

"Why did Mike pull you over for turning around?" Asked Lucas.

"Because I was still on the bridge when I did it." Said Brooke.

"Are you insane you could have gotten hurt."

"Mike already gave me the lecture, but I did it because I needed to be with you and I've made the decision that I don't care if my parents won't pay for school or anything for that matter all that matters is us." Said Brooke.

"I'm so glad you came back." Said Lucas as he finally hugged her. While he was hugging her she reached into his back pocket and pulled out the pack of cigarettes.

"You know what this means?" Asked Brooke.

"What?"

"You are officially in a no parking zone." Said Brooke as she waved his cigarettes in his face.

"I had a moment of weakness this morning." Said Lucas weakly in his defense.

"Well that weakness cost you a month of no sex with me." Said Brooke.

"You're mean now that you are back." Said Lucas.

"Get used to it babe." Said Brooke.

"So now that you are back where are you going to stay?" Asked Lucas curiously.

"She's staying with us, I just called Karen when you came in and she said that you were to stay with us." Said Keith as he walked over to his son and his girlfriend.

"What?" Asked Brooke and Lucas at the same time.

"You are going to live with us on a couple conditions."

"Anything." Said Brooke.

"You work at the café, and the money you earn there goes towards classes at THCC." Said Keith.

"Okay, thank you so much Keith."

"You're welcome and welcome home sweetie. I am so proud of you for standing up and saying that going to Louisiana isn't what you want." Said Keith as he hugged Brooke tightly.

Keith decided that he didn't need Lucas that day and let him go early to help Brooke move into the house. Keith knew in his heart of hearts that Brooke would be his daughter-in-law, and he and Karen were ecstatic about that.

Brooke and Lucas from that day on never looked back, they only looked to the future because they knew life goes on.


	5. IMPORTANT AN!

Calling all OTH Fans

On May 18th the CW will be announcing the line up for next fall. Now I have heard that our favorite show is a toss up, there are no guarantees that we are going to make it into next fall line up. I know that there are so call schedules out and that there are rumors that we are all set, but guys as much as I wish it was true its not. A decision has not been made and we need to do what we can to get the show back next year because you guys know Mark is ending this season with a cliff hanger. Two weeks guys, we have to weeks to make sure our show is back. Veronica Mars was picked up for a second season because the fans send letters, emails, and did what ever they had to do to let Dawn Ostroff know they want VM back and she brought it back. So let's do it, lets let Dawn know we want it back. So this is what you can do.

1.) WRITE LETTERS. It doesn't have to be long just say I want OTH back, tell her why you love the show. I did it I printed out three letters, mailed them and felt like I made a contribution. Here is the address send all letters ASAP to:

Ms. Dawn Ostroff  
President of Entertainment, The CW  
11800 Wilshire Blvd.  
Los Angeles, CA 90025

2.) go to this thread and leave a message for Dawn Ostroff. This thread was started so all members can leave her a message on why we love the show, why we want it back season four, and what couples we love. I am sending her a huge package filled with all the episodes that the members have reviewed and the responses to this thread so please do this it may help bring it back next season.

3.) Kristen on E online who loves has named it the show that is "likely doom". She picks one show every year and we need it to be one tree hill. She gives a huge shout out on her tv show and in the past when she has done this the shows have been picked up for another season. Past shows have been Veronica Mars, Roswell, Angel, ECT and she has helped saved them. All you have is send her emails telling her what show you want to make it into the fall line up that is doomed on her list. Email her at use as many emails addresses that you have and make sure you do this right now. Please! Time is running out.

4.) The Rally! If you live in California then please go to the save OTH Rally May 1st in front of Dawn's office. Here is the info:

FROM 

RALLY FOR ONE TREE HILL! -- Please note new date, May 1

"There's Only One Tree Hill, We Want Season 4!" OTH fans in the LA area are organizing a rally to convince the CW we love OTH. On Monday, May 1, at 4 pm, gather outside the office of the new CW president Dawn Ostroff, and let her know how much you love One Tree Hill and want it to be on the CW for a season 4.

Her office is located at 11800 Wilshire Blvd., in between Granville and Stoner Ave., on the Southwest Corner of Wilshire/Granville, in Los Angeles! Let's line the streets for OTH! Organize groups of your friends to attend! 

Bring signs, t-shirts, noisemakers, and your love and support for OTH, and let's make sure we get a season 4! See you there!

The group needs at least two team leaders/contact persons who will be attending the rally, to help with organizing and promoting the rally. We are also looking for persons willing to carry signs showing how much OTH Fans with Benefit has raised for the NBCF. Please email if you are interested! Flyers for stealing and printing will be available soon, so keep checking back. We need a lot of people at this event to make noise for OTH!

So guys the next two weeks are so important please help out. It takes a minute, a second, the same amount of time it takes to read spoilers you can use that time to write one letter and put a stamp on it, to leave a message on the thread, to go to the rally, to email Kristen. If you love the show then you will help out.

Thanks Guys, Please Help us out!

Love,   
Emily


End file.
